


I'll Be Your Saviour

by Krose_16



Category: Kellic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Gay, Love, M/M, Sleeping With Sirens - Freeform, Smut, kellic - Freeform, mike feuntes, selfharm, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krose_16/pseuds/Krose_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin Quinn is the shy, quiet kid who gets abused at home, and school, on a daily basis. His only escape is self-harm. Vic is the out-going, friendly kid who just wants to help the broken and abused Kellin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kellin bit his lip to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. He didn’t want to let the jocks see his tears as they left more bruises on his already bruised body. All Kellin wanted was for them to stop, for them to leave him alone for the rest of the day, but Kellin knew that wouldn’t happen. Even when they did stop and he left the school at the end of the day, he would get the same fate at home.

“See you around, faggot.” One of the jocks spat at Kellin, making the rest of them laugh. They said a few more things, promising to give him the same thing tomorrow, before leaving Kellin alone in the hallway; beaten and bruised. Not being able to keep the tears, or sobs, back any longer Kellin let them fall freely down his pale cheeks.

Through blurred eyes, Kellin slowly walked to the men’s bathroom, wincing at the pain he felt. Once in the bathroom, Kellin glanced at himself in the mirror. Just the sight of his self, he wanted to throw up his lunch. His right eye was turning black and blue, his bottom lip busted and bleeding, and his nose bruised. Kellin lifted his plain white t-shirt, checking the damage done. The new bruises were forming over the ones his uncle had left, on his back and abdomen.

He was just about to grab some towels, to clean the blood from his face, when he heard someone enter the bathroom. Kellin’s eyes widened in panic and backed into the wall, trying to find a way to escape. He didn’t want another beating, which he knew would be coming sooner than later. Kellin’s heart nearly stopped when he saw that the Mexican boy, that kept trying to talk to him, was the one who entered the bathroom.

Vic stared at the boy against the bathroom wall, his own eyes wide. At first, Vic had no clue who the boy was, until it dawned on him. Standing in front of him, broken and scared, was Kellin Quinn. It was the same boy he had been trying to talk to since he first saw him enter the classroom at the beginning of senior year.

“It’s Kellin, right?” Vic asked, keeping his distance from the scared boy. Kellin nodded his head, his body still against the wall, not yet ready to trust the browned haired teen. Vic, not sure what to do or say, grabbed some towels.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Vic stated as he wet the towels with warm water. Kellin nodded again, although Vic couldn’t see it. Kellin slowly relaxed and backed away from the wall a bit. Vic lifted his head from his task and stared at Kellin through the mirror. Kellin was looking down, not knowing if he should make a run for it or stay where he was.

Kellin sat down against the bathroom wall and brought his knees to his chest, trying to ignore the pain he felt with every movement. Kellin squeezed his eyes close, attempting to keep back a new round of tears, but failed. Tears fell from Kellin’s closed eyes as his body began to shake with sobs.

Vic watched Kellin with sad eyes. He hated seeing such a beautiful boy in so much pain, and he couldn’t do anything to help him. He walked towards the broken boy, kneeling in front of him. Vic took the wet towel in one hand and gently lifted Kellin’s chin with his other hand.

Kellin’s eyes snapped open in fright. He tried to back away from Vic’s touch, but there was nowhere else he could go. “Hey. Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.” Vic tried to calm him. He lightly pressed the towel to Kellin’s busted lip, making the younger boy wince in pain. Vic apologized as he continued to clean the dry blood from Kellin’s face.

“Who did this to you, Kellin?” Vic questioned, wanting to know who hurt an innocent boy like Kellin. Kellin didn’t answer; instead he looked down at his hands. Vic sighed, knowing he probably wouldn’t get an answer out of him. He stood back up, throwing away the bloody towel and offered Kellin his hand.

Kellin eyed Vic’s hand before taking it. Kellin was pulled up off the ground, making a sound of pain. “Did I hurt you?” Vic quickly asked, concerned that he had hurt the boy in front of him. Kellin shook his head, his black shoulder length hair falling in his eyes. “I…uh…have to get going.” Kellin said quickly before he rushed out of the bathroom, leaving behind a confused and worried Vic.

Throughout the rest of the day, Vic didn’t see Kellin anywhere. It was already 7th period, minutes before the finally bell rung. Vic’s mind was working overtime, trying to figure out ways to help the boy he finally talked too. Vic was so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn’t heard the bell.

“Vic. Victor!” Someone snapped their fingers in Vic’s face, gaining his attention. His brown eyes settled on his brother, Mike. “What?” Vic asked confused. Mike gave his brother a worried glance but shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing to worry about.

Mike and Vic made their way home, taking advantage of the warm weather. Vic had his hands shoved in his pockets, his mind still on Kellin. The image of Kellin all battered was wedged into his mind; failing to fade away.

The next few days went by rather slowly for Vic. There was no sign of Kellin anywhere. He had checked the bathroom every day, stopped by his locker, and even asked teachers if they had seen him. Nobody had seen the infamous Kellin Quinn. Vic was getting more and more worried as the days past. Days soon became two weeks and there was still no sign of Kellin.

By the end of the second week, Vic couldn’t stand being in school. He couldn’t be in school, knowing that Kellin wasn’t there. Even if those two never talked, it gave Vic a sense of comfort knowing that Kellin was there. There was something about the shy boy that made Vic want to be his friend. He just wanted to help him, but it seemed like Kellin wasn’t going to let him in.


	2. Chapter Two.

Vic aimlessly walked through town, the wind sweeping through his brown locks. He was no longer concerned about the fact that he will get a mouthful for skipping school, but he could care less. All he cared about was Kellin, the boy with the greenish brown eyes and the black hair that was perfectly placed.

By the time it was almost late afternoon, Vic had stumbled over to the bridge. It wasn’t a big bridge, but it was a fairly sized bridge. The bridge was several feet above the deep river below. It was the perfect place for people to walk and enjoy the scenery.

Something caught Vic’s attention though. He was halfway to the bridge when he heard what sounded like an angel; at least to him it sounded like an angel. Vic walked closer until he could see who the voice belonged to and, there, standing on the ledge of the bridge, was Kellin Quinn. The same boy that he hadn’t seen in two weeks and, without a doubt, developed a crush on him.

Vic hid behind a tree, not wanting to be seen, and listened to Kellin. He listened to every word and picked up on the emotion Kellin put into the words that came from his chapped lips. Vic also paid attention to how Kellin was getting choked up and moving closer to the very edge of the ledge he stood on.

“Is there a right way for how this goes?  
You've got your friends  
And you've got your foes  
They want a piece of something hot  
Forget your name like they forgot

Oh, isn’t that something?

Some wanna see you crash and burn  
And criticize your every word  
I'm trying to keep from going insane  
Isn’t that the way of this whole damn thing?

Oh, trying to be something more

Nobody's gonna love you if  
You can't display a way to capture this  
Nobody's gonna hold your hand  
And guide you through  
No it's up for you to understand  
Nobody's gonna feel your pain  
When all is done  
And its time for you to walk away  
So when you have today  
You should say all that you have to say

Say all that you have to say

Is there a right way for being strong?  
Feels like I'm doing things all wrong  
Still I'm here just holding on  
Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs.

Oh, just trying to show you something more

Nobody's gonna love you if  
You can't display a way to capture this  
Nobody's gonna hold your hand  
And guide you through  
It's up for you to understand  
Nobody's gonna feel your pain  
When all is done  
And its time for you to walk away  
When you have today  
You should say all that you have to say

Don't point the blame when you can't find nothing  
Look to yourself and you might find something  
It's time that we sorted out  
All of the things we complain about

So listen close to the sound of your soul  
Take back a life we led once before  
If it ain't you then who?...  
If it ain't you then who's gonna love you?

Nobody's gonna love you if  
You can't display a way to capture this  
Nobody's gonna hold your hand  
And guide you through  
It's up for you to understand  
Nobody's gonna feel your pain  
When all is done  
And its time for you to walk away  
When you have today  
You should say all that you have to say

So when you have today  
Say all that you have to say”

Kellin finished singing the song he had written a while before. He didn’t even bother to stop the tears that made their way down his bruised face. He didn’t see the point in even living anymore.

Kellin sighed, thinking about everything that happened over the past two weeks. Everything about those two weeks brought fresh tears to his eyes and pain in his chest. He wanted so badly to forget everything that happened to him, everything said to him, and everything he was forced to do. Oh, how he wished he could have gone to school instead.

He shuddered as the wind picked up. He was so close to the ending it all. He was scared out of his mind, afraid of what would happen next. Would he make it? What would everybody think about him then? What would happen to him afterwards? What if he didn’t succeed and things got worse from there? Did he really want to go through with it?

All these questions were running through his mind. He wanted so badly to end his own life, but he was scared to do so. He battled with himself before re-opening his eyes. He took a deep breath, looking down at the water with blurred vision. He was going to go through with it. This was it for him. Kellin closed his eyes as he took a few deep breaths to calm down.

“Goodbye,” Kellin whispered, getting ready to step off the ledge.


	3. Chapter 3

“Kellin! Stop!” Kellin heard someone shout his name, making him jump. Kellin lost his footing and slipped off the ledge; his eyes large as fear took over him. Kellin didn’t know why he was so scared of dying all of a sudden. Maybe it was the thought of someone seeing him do it, or the fact that he may not be ready to leave yet.

Vic hastily grabbed for Kellin’s wrist with both his hands. Kellin’s body dangled over the water as he held onto the metal. Vic began to try to pull him up; using all the strength he could muster. Kellin realized that Vic was trying to save him and he didn’t want to be saved. Not now.

“No! Let go of me!” Kellin began to scream, tears flooding his eyes. Vic shook his head and continued to pull the suicidal boy up. Kellin repeated over and over that he wanted to die, screaming that he hated his life, all while tears flowed down his face.

Kellin and Vic collapsed on the pavement beneath them, Vic crying and breathing heavily, while Kellin just sobbed. He wrapped his arms around the shaking teenager; bringing him closer to him.

“K-Kellin, why?” Was all that Vic could get out. Kellin never answered him, endlessly crying into Vic’s clothed chest. Vic rocked Kellin back and forth, trying to calm him down as best he could. Eventually, Kellin cried himself to sleep in Vic’s arms, in the middle of a bridge.

Vic had taken notice of the form sleeping in his arms as his tears subsided. He slowly stood up, Kellin in his arms, not wanting to wake him. It was only when Vic had started walking that he realized he was at least an hour away from his house. He couldn’t carry Kellin for that long, without getting tired himself.

Skillfully, Vic managed to grab his cell phone out of his front pocket and dialed Mike’s number; asking to get picked up. Kellin stirred slightly in Vic’s strong arms, his eyes fluttering open. He didn’t say a word, and neither did Vic. The two boys stared at each other intently, as if they were trying to figure each other out.

The sound of a car horn interrupted their moment, making them break eye contact. “Who’s that?” Kellin’s voice came out as a whisper, pointing to Mike. Mike got out of the car, tattoos covering his arms, making Kellin curl farther into Vic. Vic smiled slightly at how close him and Kellin were, making a warm feeling spread throughout him.

“That’s Mike, my brother. He won’t hurt you.” Vic spoke slowly. He put Kellin back on the ground and smiled at his brother, who in return, waved. Kellin, who stood beside Vic, began trembling as he saw Mike walk closer. There was something about Mike that reminded him of the past two weeks. Maybe it was his tattoos or the intimidating look he had about his self.

Arms wrapped around Kellin’s waist, almost instantly calming him. Brown eyes met blue ones. Once again, the two boys lost their selves in each other; not caring that Mike was staring at them weirdly. It was only then that Vic let his eyes scan over Kellin’s face.

Bags were formed under both Kellin’s bluish green eyes and his skin was paler. His left eye was swollen shut; black and blue, his bottom lip was cut open, and he had a bruise on his right cheek; starting from the bottom of his eye to his jaw.

Vic felt anger rise in him as he took in the appearance of the fragile boy in front of him. He wanted to hurt whoever made him go through this. He wanted to do nothing but hunt down the person responsible for Kellin’s bruises. Vic had never felt this anger before and he couldn’t understand why Kellin had such an effect on him.

“Vic? Are you two getting in the car or are you just going to stare at each other?” Mike’s deep voice broke them out of their trance. Kellin looked at the ground, trying to hide his flaming cheeks with his black hair. Vic, on the other hand, was smiling slightly at Kellin’s red cheeks. “We’re coming.”

The three of them finally pulled up to a two story house. Vic had looked back at Kellin and smiled, seeing him propped up against the window asleep. “You like him, don’t you?” Mike questioned, after noticing the way his brother looked at the younger one. Vic’s head snapped back to Mike and looked down.

“I-I think I might be falling for him Mike. After finding him in the bathroom, I just couldn’t get him out of my head. Even before that, I found myself attracted to him and we never talked before.” Vic confessed and sighed. Mike nodded along to everything he said.

Kellin, who had been pretending to sleep, to avoid any questions, was shocked at what he heard. Vic was gay? He actually liked him? He didn’t even think someone was capable of liking him. There was no way this was true. He had to be dreaming, right? It was all a dream. And that’s what Kellin kept telling himself; that what he heard was a dream or something and he didn’t want to believe it.

Soon the door was being opened and Kellin was lifted off the seat. He recognized the strong arms to belong to Vic, from when he held him earlier. Kellin felt the weirdest thing in his stomach. It felt like someone had opened a cage full of birds and they were flying around in his stomach.

Kellin knew he had developed a crush on the one Fuentes brother. There was no way that this crush would leave anytime soon, considering that he was constantly thinking about him. He couldn’t get his beautiful brown eyes or his amazing smile out of his head. It was all he could think about. Vic was all he could think about.


	4. Chapter 4

“What’s this dude’s name?” Mike spoke quietly. A smile appeared on Vic’s face when he looked down at Kellin, asleep in his arms. “Bro, you got it bad. You can’t even tell me his name without smiling like an idiot.” Mike chuckled, making Vic blush at his comment. Vic mumbled Kellin’s name before walking away from his chuckling brother and into the house.

Vic kept glancing at the clock beside his bed, watching the time go by slowly. He had been sitting beside his bed watching Kellin for the past 5 hours. He was starting to think that Kellin may never wake up. Vic spent hours trying to figure out Kellin. All while staring at Kellin; he noticed the dry blood on his forehead, hidden underneath his black hair.

Vic moved Kellin’s hair to the side and gently began wiping away the blood, with a damp towel. Kellin’s eyes snapped open and grabbed Vic’s wrist, stopping his movements. For a moment, Kellin thought it was his dad, hurting him in his sleep. When Kellin realized it was just Vic, he let go of his wrist.

“I’m sorry Vic…” Vic shook his head at Kellin; telling him not to be sorry. “What happened to you, Kellin?” The question made Kellin want to vomit. His heart started to pound in his chest as memories flooded his mind. Tears were starting to leak from his closed eyes.

Vic quickly wrapped his arms around Kellin, his tears soaking through his shirt. He rocked Kellin back and forth as he tried to sooth him. Kellin let out a loud, broken, sob. It was a sob that made Vic want to hold and protect Kellin forever.

“They r-raped and…and beat me.” Kellin’s words came out in between sobs and his voice shaky. Vic froze, he stopped rocking Kellin, and his grip tightened around his waist. The action made Kellin look up at Vic to see his blank expression.

Vic made no movement as Kellin freed himself from Vic’s grip. He searched for his jacket, finding it hanging on a chair. “Where are you going?” Kellin spun around to face Vic who was now standing.

“I have to get home.” Kellin replied, his eyes shining with confusion.

“No. You’re not going there.” His answer was simply, but Kellin could tell there was more behind it. There was a deeper meaning to his words and Kellin could tell just by the look in his eyes

“You’re staying here.” That sentence made Kellin’s heart pound, but in the best way. He was going to be staying under the same roof as Vic; the man he’s falling for. Despite what he had planned on doing, and how miserable he felt, Vic made him feel happy. There was something between them that Kellin was sure of.

“Um…where am I going to sleep?” Vic rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. He could feel his cheeks heat up as he realized that they would have to sleep in the same bed. Vic wasn’t sure if he could handle sleeping next to Kellin. He could hardly be around him without being nervous!

“Uh…you and I will sleep together.” His eyes widened as he reheard the words he just said. He was sure that his cheeks were now a beat red. Kellin raised an eyebrow up at Vic, upon hearing his words. Amusement danced around in his eyes as he watched Vic stutter on his next sentence. “I-I mean…not sleep together, like that. We’ll…uh…just be sleeping in the same bed.”

Kellin started to laugh at Vic. Hearing Kellin laugh brought a smile to Vic’s red face. “You should laugh more.” Vic spoke his thoughts, not meaning too. Kellin’s face was now turning a light shade of pink; a blush forming on his pale cheeks. Before either of them could reply Vic’s mother walked in.

“Kellin, you’re awake. Would you like something- “His mom noticed their red faces and smirked slightly. “Am I interrupting something here?” Both of the boys’ faces turned scarlet red. Vic glared at his mother, begging her to leave with his brown eyes.

“Mom, we weren’t doing anything!” Vic whined, making Kellin shoot him another amused glance and his mom chuckle. “Okay. Okay. Now, you two boys come down and get something to eat.” Vivian, his mother, ordered before walking back down the stairs. 

“I’m sorry about her.” Vic apologized for his mom, clearly embarrassed. Kellin just chuckled and headed out of the room, heading down to the kitchen. Vic followed shortly after him, only to be stopped by Mike. Mike grabbed his brothers’ arm and dragged him to his room, closing the door behind him.

Vic gave his younger brother a strange look, silently asking him what he was doing. “You should tell him.” Mike grinned. Vic choked on his spit and began coughing. “Are you crazy?! I can’t tell him that. We hardly know each other.” Vic explained, his voice slightly rose. Mike sighed over dramatically.

“You won’t tell him you like him but you offer to sleep with him? That’s not right Vic.” Vic gasped at his brother whilst his brother walked out of the room. Vic groaned and trudged down the stairs, entering the kitchen. Vic glared at both his mother and brother before taking a sit at the breakfast bar next to Kellin.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, the two boys lay in Vic’s bed. It was almost two in the morning and Kellin couldn’t sleep. He kept tossing and turning, not being able to find the right position. Even when he did find a comfortable position he was reminded of what was done to him. He couldn’t close his eyes without having an image appear in front of him.

Kellin groaned internally and quietly got up. He searched for the bathroom, not yet knowing the house. Once he found the bathroom, he closed the door, not locking it because everyone was asleep, and stared at his reflection. Kellin felt disgusted at what was looking back at him. Under the bruises you could see the bags that lingered underneath his now a dull brownish green. There were no longer any traces of the blue that appeared in his eyes now and then.

It was nothing new for Kellin to feel disgusted with his self. He felt that way every day and his dad made sure he knew it. His dad would make Kellin feel more and more worthless then what he already felt. He knew just what made Kellin snap and that was bringing up his mother. He used Kellin’s mom against him, knowing how he would feel even worse about his life.

Kellin tried to block out everything his dad said about his mom, knowing none of it was true. Kellin knew his mother didn’t leave because she hated him. No, she left because Kellin told her too. He didn’t want his mom to get abused by his father like she did before. He knew his mom loved him, even if she stopped calling him.

Kellin took a few deep breaths to stop from punching the mirror, which showed him the broken person he was. He needed to feel something other than the pain he felt inside. He needed to feel the pain only a razor could bring him. Only then did Kellin realize that he didn’t have a razor on him. He pondered the thought for a few seconds before deciding to look within the cabinets.

In the very back of the cabinet, beneath the sink, he found a pack of unused razors. He grabbed one and sat on the toilet seat. He pushed up his many bracelets, revealing the healing cuts over the fading scars.

He pressed the cold metal to the skin on his wrist. He dragged the metal painfully slow over the skin. The blood started to form from the freshly made cut and Kellin watched it start to run down his arm. The corners of his month tugged into a small, satisfied, smile.

“Worthless.”

“Pathetic."

“Weak.”

“Waste of space.”

“Ugly.”

“Fat.”

With every word Kellin whispered, he made a new cut. The blood was flowing and dripping to the floor around his feet. He gazed at the eight red lines, a smile on his face. His smile was only there for just a moment before he heard a gasp. His eyes widened in fear when he met Vic’s gaze. Kellin yelled at himself for not locking the door.

Vic stared at Kellin’s slashed wrist and the blood on the floor. He shut the bathroom door and walked over to Kellin. He took the razor from his hand, throwing it away in the trash bin. He led Kellin to the sink and ran his wrist under the hot water. Kellin hissed at the contact but didn’t complain.

“Why would you do this, Kells?” Vic didn’t look at Kellin; he was focused on cleaning his cuts. Kellin’s heart fluttered a bit and his cheeks turned a faint pink at the nickname. Kellin wasn’t sure if he could tell Vic, but a part of him wanted to pour his heart out to the Mexican.

“I…just needed to do it. It was nagging me to just cut myself open. I’ve been doing this since my mom left, four years ago. I do it every time I feel worthless.” Kellin admitted. Vic snapped his eyes to Kellin’s, his wrist going untended. Kellin was afraid that Vic would yell at him and tell him how stupid he was for doing that to his skin.

“You are not worthless. You mean something. You mean something to me and I know we haven’t known each other for long, but I care about you. A lot. You mean something to me and it hurts to know that you hurt yourself and think you are nothing. Kellin, I use to go through the same thing as you. I almost killed myself but I didn’t. I know how you feel. I know how good it feels to take a razor to your skin. But then I realized, that there are people out there who would miss me. There is something to live for, either it be now or later. I had to try for my brother. And Kellin, I would miss you. And I mean that; with everything in me."

Kellin was at a loss of words. He didn’t know what to think, nor did he know what to say. He wrapped his arms tightly around the older boy, embracing him in a tight hug. Vic wrapped his own arms around the younger one’s waist and felt a few tears fall onto his bare shoulder.

“Don’t cry, Kellin.” Vic said softly. He pulled away from Kellin and grabbed some bandages from the cabinet. He wrapped the white gaze around the eight deep wounds before placing his lips over it. A quiet whimper escaped from Kellin and he pulled his wrist away.


	6. Chapter 6

Throughout the rest of the night, Kellin didn’t have another nightmare. His mind was at ease with Vic’s arm wrapped around him. Vic didn’t go back to sleep, however. He stayed up the rest of the night watching Kellin. He watched his chest rise and fall slowly and the way he would slightly move closer to him.

Vic grabbed Kellin’s wrist and kissed over the bandage again. He noted that Kellin was about to wake up, just by the way he started to move. A light groan came from Kellin’s still sleeping form. He slowly removed his arm and headed down to the kitchen.

“Good morning, mom.” Vic kissed his mom on the cheek before getting himself something to eat. Vivian smiled sweetly at him. “Where’s Kellin?” At that moment, Kellin trudged into the kitchen and smiled at the small petite women.

“What are the plans for today, boys?” Vivian asked, looking at all three boys that sat around the table. The two brothers shared a glance together except from Kellin. He stared down at his food, barely touching a thing. Kellin knew he had to get home, the place he feared the most.

“I have to get home.” His voice was just barely over a whisper. Vic quickly snapped his attention to the fragile boy. Kellin kept his gaze for a second before getting up and making his way back to Vic’s room, Vic following closely behind him. Vic grabbed hold of Kellin’s arm, stopping him from making any other movements.

“I can’t let you go back there, Kells. I’m afraid of what you will look like the next time I see you.” Vic had the look of sadness in his eyes. He was truly scared of what Kellin’s father would do to him. He didn’t want Kellin to get hurt. He wanted Kellin to be safe and protect him from anything that could possible harm him in anyway.

“Vic, I have too. I’m already going to get in trouble for not coming home last night. I need to go home.” Kellin pulled his arm away from Vic, slipping on his jacket and getting ready to walk out.

Vic sighed and grabbed a jacket for his self. “I’m going with you.” Kellin nodded, not saying much more. They both waved goodbye to Vic’s mother as they ventured into the cold weather. It was silent between the two boys, and Vic didn’t like the silence.

“Kellin, I know this seems forward, but I have to tell you how I feel.” Vic took a deep breath, now aware that they were standing in front of Kellin’s house. Kellin looked at Vic with confusion written on his face.

“I’ve wanted to talk to you since you first entered the school. Every time I tried, you would look at me like I was going to hurt you. I couldn’t even imagine hurting someone as beautiful as you. I have the biggest crush on you. And I understand if you don’t feel the same about me, but I felt the need to tell you. I just couldn’t hold it in any longer. I think I might be falling head over heels for you.”

Vic took the risk of looking at Kellin; after his little confession. Kellin gaped at Vic, no words coming out. Vic stepped closer to Kellin and placed his hand on Kellin’s pale cheek. Kellin, now knowing what was happening, placed his hands on Vic’s waist. Vic and Kellin continued to hold each other’s gazes as their lips softly brushed together.

Both boys closed their eyes and forced their lips together. Their lips molded perfectly together like two puzzle pieces. The kiss was slow and filled with the passion that both of them held for the other. And for once, in that moment, with Vic, Kellin felt happy. He felt the warmth of happiness spread through his body. He felt the smile that appeared in the middle of the kiss. He felt every ounce of misery lift off his shoulders.

But Kellin’s happiness was short lived. Reality came crashing back around him when he heard the angry shout of his father. He knew he would get it worse than what he wanted. Kellin pulled away from Vic and removed his hands. Vic stood behind Kellin, a hand clutching the back of Kellin’s jacket.

“Kellin, get in the fucking house!” His father shouted, making Kellin flinch. He looked back at Vic, hoping he would get the message and leave. Vic only shook his head no. He refused to leave Kellin alone with this man; even though he was scared as well of the man coming towards them.

“Vic, please go. Please.” Kellin begged. Kellin was ripped from Vic’s grasp by his so called father. His father pushed him towards the house, making him stumble a bit. Vic made a movement towards Kellin but was pushed back. “Stay away from my son.”

Vic stood, shocked, as he watched Kellin be dragged into his house. A scream of pain brought Vic back to reality and he raced to the house; frantically trying to get the locked door open. He felt the warmness of the tears roll down his cheeks when he listened to the screams and cries of pain coming from Kellin.

Vic pounded on the door, the screams of Kellin dying down. Vic only got more and more worried about what was happening inside the house, which held the man he was falling in love with. He pulled out his cell phone with shaky hands and dialed 911.

“911, what’s your emergency?” The lady on the other end asked calmly. Vic explained to her what was going on inside Kellin’s house, his voice going all over the place. He hung up the phone when the women told him a police officer would be by shortly.

It wasn’t long before a police car pulled up in front of the white two story house. Vic could no longer hear noises coming from inside the house, and that made him even more terrified. He was terrified that maybe Kellin was lying on the floor, his body almost cold and lifeless.

A man in a uniform walked up to the crying boy, sitting in front of the wooden door. “Son, is the door locked?” Vic nodded, moving out of the way. The officer knocked on the door, calmly stating he was the police. Nobody answered the door, after two more knocks.

A second police officer came up behind the other one and burst down the door. Vic jumped a bit at the sound but stays seated. He doesn’t want to see the damage that has been done to Kellin. He doesn’t think he could hardly it. He could hardly handle the thought of it.

“I’m going to need an ambulance at 21st Avenue.” Vic heard one of the officers speak. That made more tears spring to his brown eyes and fall to the ground. He knew the ambulance was for Kellin. 

Vic watched from the side as Kellin was wheeled into the back of ambulance, with medics surrounded around him. Vic wanted to scream, he wanted to run up to Kellin and hold his hand, but most of all, Vic wanted to kill Kellin’s father.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a little over an hour and Vic was still sitting in the waiting room. He had called his brother Mike and told him where he was. Mike, being the caring brother he was, rushed to the hospital. He had wrapped his arms around his older brother as he let him weep into his shoulder.

It was hard seeing his brother like this. The last time Mike had seen Vic so vulnerable was when he tried to kill his self. After Mike had stopped him, Vic had grown happier, he had the spark back to his eyes and he had the energy back. It was only now, seeing Vic emotionless and crying that he really cared for the Kellin kid.

“Kellin Bostwick?” An old man, about the age of 60, wearing a white coat called into the nearly empty waiting room. Vic was quick to stand up and walk closer to the doctor. Mike followed Vic, also wanting to hear what he had to say about the boy his brother was falling for.

“Are you family of Mr. Bostwick?” Vic shook his head, making the doctor sigh. “Only fam- “Vic quickly cut the man off. “I’m his boyfriend. He has no other family that I know of.” The old man glanced at Mike and then back at Vic.

“Very well. Mr. Bostwick was beaten pretty badly. He’s got two fractured ribs, a sprained wrist, and he also suffers from some memory loss. Now, he may remember some things and he may not. The memory loss isn’t as bad as we had thought. He still knows what year it is and who he is. He’ll have to stay here for two more days, so we can keep an eye on him.” The doctor read from his clipboard.

Vic wanted to cry all over. There was a 50/50 chance that Kellin wouldn’t remember him. The man he was falling in love with may not remember him and that made Vic want to scream. He wanted to punch a wall over and over and just let out all the frustration he had been keeping in all those years.

“If you follow me, I will take you to him.” Vic made no movement. He didn’t move nor say a word to anything that was said to him. Mike, with the sadness written on his face, pulled his brother along the long white hallway. They went up to the third floor and stopped at room 217.

Kellin smiled brightly at the two faces that walked into his room. He couldn’t remember the shorter one but he remembered the taller one from most of his classes. There was something about the shorter one that Kellin could never forget though. He couldn’t forget the chocolate brown eyes that the shorter one had. He stared into the brown eyes of the tanned boy, making him smile slightly.

Vic felt a glimpse of hope rise in him as Kellin stared at him. Maybe Kellin did remember him. Vic wanted to explode from the happiness that he felt inside. His smile widened ever so slightly as both Mike and him moved closer to the bed Kellin laid on.

“Hey Kellin. Do you remember us?” Mike was the first to ask. He never really talked to Kellin before except for the few times they had to work as parents in one of their classes.

“Uh…I remember you, Mike. But who is that?” Kellin spoke quietly to Mike, pointing to Vic. Vic’s smile dropped and he felt the tears well up. All the hope that Vic felt quickly vanished. His happiness was crushed by the sudden weight of pain. 

He bolted out of the door and all the way out of the hospital. His vision was blurred and his mind was a mess. Vic felt like he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t get the air he needed to his lungs. He faintly heard the voice of Mike calling for him to stop, but he kept running. He ran until he got back to his house and locked himself in his bedroom.

Mike pounded on the door, begging him to come out. But Vic couldn’t. He wanted to be alone. He wanted Kellin to remember him. He wanted the shiny piece of metal that use to bring him such joy. Vic knew he was being dramatic about the whole situation, but then again, he cared for Kellin. He had admired him from the very beginning and there was no doubt in his mind that he was falling in love.

“Vic, he’s really sorry he can’t remember you. Maybe if you give him a few days and just talk to him, he might remember.” Mike tried to get Vic to come out of the room. This was just like a repeat when their dad couldn’t remember them. It was awful on Vic, since he was closer to their dad than Mike was and Vic had never really recovered from it.

Vic still ignored Mike on the other side of his door. He tossed things around his room, looking for the thing he wanted most. He didn’t care that he was breaking a promise he had made a year ago. He just needed to get rid some of the pain that he felt inside. He needed the release that only a razor could bring him.

He finally found his old razor in an empty shoe box. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at the razor he was about to use. He pushed up the many bracelets he wore to cover the countless white lines on his wrist. Slowly, he pushed the metal object into the sensitive part of his wrist, hissing in pain. He dragged the razor across and watched as the blood started to form a red line.

All the memories of his dad came back to him as he made more and more cuts on his wrist, starting to go up his arm. The memories of the car accident, to his dad forgetting them, to his dad finally passing. Every memory of that time was coming back like a ton of bricks and Vic couldn’t bring himself to stop his hand from making more cuts.

Finally, after about 40 cuts up and down his arm, he stopped. He felt disgusted with his self as he took in the mess he created. Some of his bracelets were stained with the blood coming from the many grazes on his forearm, blood dripped onto his black skinny jeans, and his hand and the razor were also stained red.

He dropped the razor to the floor as he let out sobs. His shoulders shook violently and he clutched a pillow to his chest. He let everything out; all the pain, loneliness, anger, and frustration. Everything that Vic had kept bottled up was finally coming out in those loud sobs.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike sat on the couch, trying to focus on the TV in front of him but no matter how hard he tried, his mind would go back to his brother. He was concerned about his older brother. He hadn’t come out of his room in almost two hours.

Mike, not being able to focus on anything else, walked the stairs to Vic’s room. He jiggled the door knob, seeing it was still locked. Mike groaned and rested his forehead against the white wooden door. An idea suddenly came to him. He went to the bathroom and looked for a bobby pin he could use. He grabbed the only one he could find and kneeled in front of Vic’s door knob. He stuck the bobby pin in the small hole and moved it around a bit before he heard a click.

He smiled in victory and did a little dance. He slowly opened the door, hoping his brother was asleep or something. Mike knew that Vic would be mad at him for coming in his room, considering he hated other people in his room. Mike smiled slightly at the sight of his sleeping brother on his bed.

Something caught Mike’s eye before he got the chance to leave the room. He walked closer to Vic and lifted the cover off of him. The sight before him made him gasp and he felt his stomach twist with disgust and disappointment. Mike counted the many cuts that were on full display. Anger raised in him as he counted 40 of them.

“Victor Vincent Fuentes!” Mike shrieked. Vic jumped awake and looked at Mike annoyed. He was about to tell him to get out of his room but he noted that Mike was staring at his arm that still had dried blood on it. Fear filled his brown eyes and he tried to explain himself.

But Mike didn’t want to hear what Vic had to say. He wanted to know what the hell was going through his head when he did this. He wanted to know why he didn’t come talk to him instead. Mike wanted to know a lot of things, but none of his question’s came out.

“You promised me, Vic! You said you wouldn’t fucking do this to yourself anymore. What happened to that? I know this is hard for you, since the same thing happened with dad, but you could have come and fucking talked to me! You know I wouldn’t have judged you. I would have stopped you and comfort you like I’ve always done. Do you know how much this hurts me? It hurts seeing my brother in so much damn pain that he has to take a razor to his skin and not come talk to me about it.”

Mike ranted. He had tears dripping off his chin and he couldn’t control how hurt he was. He thought that he and Vic were closer than this. He always thought that Vic would want to come and tell him what he was thinking, how he felt, or whatever he had to say.

“Mike, I’m sorry. I know I should of came and talked to you, but it was just there. And all the memories of dad came back at full force and I-I just couldn’t stop myself this time.” Vic explained. Mike’s face softened slightly at Vic. He carefully grabbed his brother arm and pulled him to the bathroom.

He reached for the peroxide and took the cap off. Vic’s eyes enlarged when he settled on the peroxide bottle. “Mike, no. I hate that stuff.” Vic had tried begging Mike but Mike ignored his pleas. He poured the liquid on the wounds, making Vic yelp at the stinging sensation.

“It has to be cleaned.” Came Mike’s reply to Vic’s yelp of pain. He washed away the dried blood, inspecting his arm as he did so. He made out that some of the cuts were deeper than others, making his stomach twist again. He wanted to vomit at the sight of them.

“Done.” Mike dropped Vic’s arm when he finished wrapping a bandage around it. Mike didn’t say another word to Vic and walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to his room. Vic made his way back to his room as well and collapsed on his bed. Sleep was quick to come to the emotional teenager as he closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s been almost a month since Kellin lost some of his memory. He was back in school; he had gained two friends, Justin and Gabe, and he seemed to be a bit happier than he was before. His dad was in jail for child abuse, meaning that Kellin lived on his own. But he was okay with that; he enjoyed it.

It’s also been a month since Kellin had hardly talked to Vic. Whenever he saw Vic; he would turn the other way. He had remembered Vic a week after he got released from the hospital and he was trying to avoid him. He didn’t want Vic to get hurt because of him. He was still abused at school for being gay, but not as much as he used too. He didn’t want them to hurt Vic either. And Kellin didn’t believe that he was worth Vic’s time.

Kellin still had the feelings of worthlessness, lonely, and pain. He still continued to hurt himself, after another day of a beating. There have been times that suicide crossed his mind again and again. The urges were strong but he kept fighting them, hoping the next day would be better than the last.

Vic, on the other hand, was going through hell. He kept thinking about his father, Mike had hardly talked to him since he cut again, Kellin avoided him, and his mother was hardly home. Vic felt more alone than ever and all he wanted was his father. He wanted his father to tell him that everything would be okay, like he’s always done. He wanted his father to help him with his problems and just be there. He had never missed his father so much before.

Now that he didn’t really have Mike, at the moment, he needed him more than ever. He just needed somebody to talk to. He needed a distraction. But he couldn’t turn to his trusty razor. That would only hurt his younger brother more than him. He didn’t want his younger brother to hurt because of him; Mike looked up to Vic.

Vic was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost didn’t hear the finally bell ring. Quickly gathering his things, he hurried out of the school. He needed to talk to Kellin and find out what he had done wrong.

His brown eyes scanned the students standing around, looking for the black haired boy. His eyes landed on the familiar boy and made his way to him. He gently grabbed Kellin’s arm, when he reached him halfway down the sidewalk, and he felt Kellin tense.

He turned around to face the person that had grabbed him, fearing that one of the jocks was following him. When his now bright blue eyes landed on Vic, he relaxed. “Vic? What do you want?” His tone came out harsher than he had expected it too, but he just wanted to get away from Vic.

He felt feelings for the tanned one; that much he knew. He would have no problem being with him if people weren’t such homophobic people. “Why are you ignoring me? I know you may not remember me that well, but what did I do wrong?”

Kellin took a good look at Vic. He had noticed the way his tan skin was slightly paler, his hair was messy, and his brown eyes were dull. Kellin sighed, taking a step back from the hurt boy.

“Look, Vic, whatever was going on between us isn’t happening anymore. You’re great and all, from what I remember and by what I’ve seen in school, but I just can’t do it. I’m sorry.” Kellin apologized. He didn’t know that he would feel the sharp pain in his chest when he broke off whatever was happening between the two.

Vic muttered a broken ‘okay’ before turning on his heel and heading in the direction of his house. Kellin watched him go with sad eyes. He knew he had hurt him but it was better than him getting beat up as well. He was doing what he thought was best. He just needed to get rid of the feelings and hopefully, they would disappear.


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks went by and Kellin found himself thinking about Vic often. Every day, Vic would cross his mind, invading his thoughts. He would catch his self-staring at the tan boy. He noticed that Vic looked a lot paler and skinnier since the last time they talked; Kellin knew it was his fault. He was hurting the kid by acting like he didn’t exist.

Kellin decided he would try to talk to Vic again, to see how he was doing. He made his way to Vic’s locker at the end of the day, prepared to talk to him. The scene before him made him stop in his tracks, in the middle of the hallway. People bumped into him and yelled at him to move, but Kellin wasn’t listening. He was in a state of shock as he watched the scene unfold.

Vic leaned against his locker, a smile on his face, and his muscular arms wrapped around a petite blonde. The blonde had a smile that matched Vic’s, showing the happiness that they both felt.

He knew he shouldn’t be getting upset over seeing Vic with someone else. But man, was he upset over it. He wouldn’t admit it but he was slowly falling for Vic and he couldn’t stop it this time. The more time he spent away from him, the more he craved his touch. He craved to have his lips pressed to his and to feel his arms wrapped around him.

All the air left Kellin’s lungs when he witnessed the two touch lips. The blonde tangled her hands in Vic’s soft brown locks and deepened the kiss; Vic seemed to smile into the kiss even more. Tears brimmed Kellin’s eyes as he started to make his way through the crowd of students; breaking into a run to his house.

Kellin slowed his pace when his house came into view. It wasn’t just the house that caught his eye. It was a car parked in his driveway and two people sitting on his doorstep. Once he was close enough, he recognized the two people to be his mother’s parents.

“Grandma?” Kellin asked, making sure it was really them and his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him. The two heads snapped up and their eyes widened in surprise. The old woman was the first one up off her feet. She wrapped her frail arms around Kellin’s neck; bring him into a warm embrace.

“Kellin, we heard what had happened with your father.” And that’s when Kellin lost it. He hugged his grandmother tightly to him as he sobbed into her shoulder. Everything that had been built inside was finally coming out. His tears soaked the cloth that covered the bony shoulder his head rested on.

“Oh, Kellin. We want you to come live with us. Get you away from all the memories here.” Kellin didn’t give it a second thought before he nodded. There was nothing here for him anyway; just the horrible memories he so desperately wanted to forget.

The next day at school, Kellin informed his teachers. He let them know that he would be moving and that he would need all his work transferred to the new school he would be going to.

It was Kellin’s last class; the only class he had with Vic. He avoided eye contact with the older boy as he made his way to his teacher. He could feel Vic’s eyes burning a hole through the left side of his head.

“Ms. Stark, I would like to inform you that after today I won’t be here. I need all my work and papers transferred.” Kellin explained trying his best to smile. Ms. Stark simply smiled and nodded. “I’ll get to that after school. Where are you moving too?”

“Michigan.”

Vic felt his chest tighten when he heard the news about Kellin. People had been whispering that Kellin was going to be moving but Vic had failed to believe it. He wouldn’t believe it unless he heard it directly from Kellin himself. And now he was hearing it. He heard the very words come from Kellin’s mouth.

Vic wasn’t sure if he could let Kellin leave though. His feelings for the pale one still hadn’t disappeared. His feelings seemed to just grow more and more with each day that passed by. Every time he saw Kellin in the hallways, his heart would flutter. He never once saw a smile upon the face of the boy he was falling for.

Sure, Vic had Jenna. But Jenna wasn’t the one he had wanted all this time. The one he wanted was the one that was about to move away. To a whole other state. A state where he would make new friends, find someone else to love, and forget all about Vic. He would forget everything that was here. 

It was now Saturday morning and Vic was laying on his bed, Jenna curled into his side. It didn’t feel right with Jenna next to him. All he could think about was Kellin being the one next to him, the one he kissed, hugged and hung out with.

Vic jumped from the bed, knowing that he needed the black haired boy. “I’m sorry Jenna. I have to go.” Vic rushed out of the house, ignoring the shouts from his mother telling him to come back. He took off down the road, hoping it wasn’t too late.

“Kellin, there’s a young man here for you.” He heard his grandfather call up the stairs to him. Kellin stopped his packing, wondering who could be here for him.

What he saw at the door surprised him. Vic, breathing heavily, was standing in his living room. His hair was going in every direction, bags were evident under his eyes, and even in the state he was in, Kellin thought he was absolutely beautiful.

“We’ll be leaving now.” Kellin’s grandparents walked out of the house, closing the door behind them. Vic walked closer to Kellin, who backed away. He backed away from Vic until his back was pressed against the wall. 

Vic didn’t stop though. He pressed his body against Kellin’s, pressing his lips on the chapped ones of Kellin. Kellin, in a state of shock, didn’t know what to do. Vic pressed his lips harder against Kellin’s, hoping for a reaction.

Kellin finally came to his senses and kissed the boy back. This is what he wanted. He wanted Vic’s lips on his; he wanted to feel the sparks between them. He wanted to feel every inch of Vic.


	11. Chapter 11

Vic placed his hands on the under side of Kellin's thighs and lifted him up with ease; considering he didn't weigh much. Kellin tangled his fingers in Vic's brown locks and locked his ankels together behind Vic's back. Vic pulled away slightly, just enough room for him to talk.

"I really wanted to do this. For a long time now." Vic's lips grazed Kellin's with every word that escaped from them. Kellin breathed heavily from the make out session that had just happened with the two. Kellin could only nod in agreement.

The two were quick to reunite their lips together, both putting their emotions into it as if it would be their last kiss. Which in this case, would be their last kiss. Kellin would still move after this and Vic had no word in it. He was going to be in the hands of legal gaurdians.

Vic walked up the stairs, keeping a strong hold on Kellin. He broke away from Kellin to find his room. Once he found the right room, he placed Kellin on the bed and hovered over him.

"Kellin, are you okay with this? I mean I know I just showed up and kissed you and now we're in your room-" Vic's rambling was cut short by a pair of soft lips. Kellin grabbed Vic's collar and pulled him closer to him, making their chests rub together.

"Shut up, Vic. I've wanted you since the day we stopped talking." Kellin brought his lips back to Vic's, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip. Vic, being the tease that he was, decided not to let Kellin in. Kellin groaned in the back of his throat and trailed his hands down Vic's body.

He bit his lip, making the older of the two gasp. Kellin smirked and slipped his tongue inside of Vic's mouth, exploring every inch that he could with his tongue. Vic moaned quietly into Kellin's mouth, making Kellin even more turned on than he already was.

Vic grinded his semi hard dick against Kellin's. Kellin trailed kisses down Vic's jaw and neck. Vic bit his lip to keep in a moan that was threatening to come out as Kellin gently sucked on Vic's sweet spot.

"You have to many clothes on." Vic tugged off Kellin's shirt and tossed it somewhere in the room, not caring where it went. He took off his own shirt before attacking Kellin's neck. He bit and sucked on Kellin's neck, loving the moans that came from the boy under him. While marking Kellin as his, he unbottoned Kellin's pants and began to take them off.

"You're so beautiful." Kellin blushed at the comment made by the boy he was in love with. He was sure now that he was in love with him. He had to be if he was about to have sex with the guy. And it wasn't just any guy he was in love with and give his virginity too. No, it was the guy who gave him a chance.

Kellin was drawn from his thoughts when he felt Vic's hand grasp him. Kellin gave out a low moan at the feeling and arched his back, wanting more. Vic grinned, knowing he was doing a good job at pleasuring Kellin.

"I want you now, Vic." That simply sentence made Vic's dick twitch. He needed Kellin just as bad as he needed him. Vic stood from the bed and slid down the sweat pants he was wearing. He crawled back on top of Kellin, their hard dicks rubbing together.

Kellin reached his arm out, searching a drawer for his bottle of lube. Once his hand found the small bottle he tossed it at Vic. Vic smirked. "Someone's eager for this to happen." Kellin just blushed and turned his head away, making Vic chuckle at his cuteness.

Vic opened the bottle and squirted a good about of the substance on his hand. Vic evenly rubbed the lube onto his member, flinching at the cold contact. Kellin, feeling the courage build up, removed Vic's hand with his own.

Vic's moans got louder and louder as Kellin's movements got faster. "O-okay. Stop before I finish now." Vic panted. He removed Kellin's hand and laced their fingers together. He lined his member up with Kellin's hole and looked at him.

"Are you ready?" Kellin nodded. Vic pushed the tip in, making Kellin wince in pain. "Okay?" Vic would ask everytime he pushed in. When Vic was fully inside of Kellin, he gave Kellin a moment to adjust.

"Okay. Move." Kellin grunted. He moved slowly in and out of Kellin, not wanting to hurt him. "God dammit Vic. Move faster." Vic did as he was told. He moved all the way out of Kellin and slammed back into him, making the young boy scream with pain and pleasure.

Vic continued the quick pace, moaning as he did so. Kellin arched his back, wanting to get more of Vic as possible. Kellin squeezed Vic's hand when Vic angled himself differently and hit Kellin's buddle of nerves.

Kellin moaned loudly when Vic hit the same spot over and over. Kellin felt himself nearing his climax, as did Vic. "I-I'm close Vic." Kellin warned. Vic pounded into Kellin faster and harder. He tugged on Kellin's hard dick. The room was filled with moans and screams coming from the two teenagers.

The pleasure was to much for Kellin. His walls clenched around Vic's dick making Vic come inside of him. The feeling of Vic releasing inside of him made him spill onto his stomach.

Both boys fought to catch their breaths, calming down from their highs. Vic saw a box of tissues on the table beside them and cleaned Kellin up. He threw the tissue away and kissed Kellin again. The kiss they shared this time was more softer and gentler. It was filled with the love they felt for each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Kellin eventually feel asleep, curled into Vic’s side. Vic smiled to himself, happy that he finally got the boy he had wanted for months. Vic couldn’t be happier than he was now. He felt like he had everything in his hands, even though all he had was Kellin. But Vic looked at Kellin as if he was his everything.

Vic watched Kellin, admiring the boy who slept soundly in his arms. Upon watching Kellin, Vic caught sight of white lines on his hips. He lightly traced his fingers over the many lines that covered the small boy’s hips.

Vic could feel the tears filling his eyes, as he glanced at every scar. He knew there had to be more that littered the boy’s body. He couldn’t imagine Kellin being in so much pain, enough pain that he had to take a razor to his pale skin. Vic could also understand why Kellin had done what he did, for he once did the same thing.

Vic leaned down and softly placed a kiss to every line he saw. Kellin stirred only slightly in his slumber, not quite ready to open his eyes. He felt Vic’s lips on his hips and Kellin instantly knew that Vic had seen the scars. 

Vic stopped kissing his hips, when he had kissed every one that his eyes fell upon, and laid back down beside Kellin. Vic moved a strand of black hair out of Kellin’s eyes just as they fluttered opened. He gave Kellin a lazy smile, the tears no longer in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

In that moment, both boys were in a state of complete happiness. There was nothing that could ruin their moment. They felt as if they were the only things that matter. Vic was all that mattered to Kellin. Kellin was all that mattered to Vic.

Vic and Kellin were drawn together during Kellin’s low point, in life. When Kellin thought there was no hope for him, like nobody was there for him, Vic appeared. It was as if God had listened to Kellin’s prays; the prays he silently said before crying himself to sleep.

Kellin was thankful for Vic, for without Vic he wouldn’t be here. He would be buried six feet underground. But Vic was there. He saved Kellin. He gave Kellin hope. He gave Kellin a reason to stick around, a reason to believe that everything would be okay. And everything was okay.

“Kellin, I think I love you.” The words that fell from Vic’s thin lips made a smile grew on Kellin’s face. Those words made his heart beat faster and the birds to burst from their cage and throw a party in his stomach.

Kellin raised an eyebrow at Vic. “You think you love me?” He teased the older one. Vic rolled his eyes fondly at the boy he was in love with. He pressed their lips together, feeling Kellin smile into the kiss.

“I know I’m in love with you.” Vic restated when he pulled away from the smiling boy. Kellin’s heart only beat faster. Not only did Vic say he loved Kellin, but he was in love with him.

“I’m in love with you too, Vic.” Both boys knew, in that moment, wrapped in each other’s arms, that they both had found the one they were meant to be with.

Suddenly, as quickly as the happiness appeared, it disappeared. Sadness filled the empty hole that the happiness left, for reality had finally caught up to them. Kellin was still going to leave. He was going to leave Vic find someone else to love and forget all about Vic.

“I don’t want you to go.” Vic’s voice was laced with sadness; and his smile turned into a frown. Kellin sighed and looked down, not wanting to see the sad look in Vic’s eyes. “I know Vic. But there’s nowhere else I can go. I can’t live here on my own.” Kellin’s own smile had left his face, leaving behind a frown as well.

After moments of silence between them, Vic sprang from the bed. “I can live with you. You won’t be alone and you won’t have to move!” Vic exclaimed, the idea forming in his head.

Kellin raised his eyebrows at Vic, shifting so he was leaning on his elbows. “You just came up with that, didn’t you?” Kellin asked, amused at how quickly he could think of something. Vic nodded, proud that he could come up with an idea

A week later, Vic was moving his stuff into Kellin’s house. Kellin’s grandparents didn’t have the heart to tear the two apart. After seeing how in love they were, they just couldn’t do it. And Vic’s mother was the same way. She was happy that her son was finally learning to move on.


	14. Epilogue.

*Three Years Later*

Kellin and Vic got married the year after they both graduated. A year after they married the couple decided to make another big decision. They adopted a little girl, around the age of five months. They were both happy, the past behind them. They were moving on, ready for what the future held for them.

Vic had saved Kellin. He had saved Kellin from the darkness that was consuming him. He brought Kellin back to life, giving him a reason to keep breathing. Vic was Kellin’s only reason he had stayed, the only reason he kept breathing. And now, Kellin had two reasons to keep breathing. His husband and his daughter.

Kellin had saved Vic also. Vic was slipping into depression, again, before he met Kellin. Kellin was the hope he was searching for. The light at the end of a dark tunnel. He gave Vic the love he wanted. The comfort he wanted. And the perfect family he could ask for.

Kellin and Vic saved each other. They made each other whole. They completed each other. Kellin and Vic were the perfect match. They helped each other, stood be one other, and loved each other. Everything was perfect for them. Things were going right for the two.

For once, everything was going to be okay.


End file.
